SaVed
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: A man wants to take revenge on Konoha Hospital KH for his Deceased wife, he sets a bomb, on the very day that many children, injured children, come in. When he realizes his mistake, it is only to late. AU!
1. Chapter 1

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#1**

**Accidents**

****

"You're mad! Not even I would think to do something so low!"

"I'm going to explode that Hospital, now are you with me or not?"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you doing this?"

"…because of that hospital, my wife died… now it's only reasonable for me to pay them my thanks for killing my wife. Now are you with me or not?"

"…fine"

"Meet me today at KH at 11:30am don't be late"

"Roger"

Authors Note:

**_READ!_** Yes we know, very short! The other's will be longer, but not all that long. We've decided to start this story now, on the day of our 16th birthday! YAY! although we think we might be the oldest ones here... thats depressing!

_**And also, we would like it if you guys could check out our profile! Once you get there, you'll see why we want you to check it out!**_

R&R PLEASE! REMEMBER, WE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!


	2. A Soccer Game to Remember

Sa**v**ed

By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun

Chapter#2

**A Soccer Game to Remember**

"Honey where are you?" a woman at a soccer game asked into her cell phone.

"_I'm getting there, there's a lot of traffic right now, did they start playing already?"_

"Yes, about 5 minutes ago. You better hurry, or Kiba will never want to be you're son again" she warned him. She looked at her watch. 10:07 am. The game ended at 11:00

"_I will be there" _

CLICK

CLICK

'_Oh you better' _she started cheering her son on.

"Half time!" the referee shouted. Both teams of young boys went and sat down on the grass. A boy with short brown hair looked into the crowed, and only saw his mother. She sent him an apologetically look, that quickly changed to one of happiness when a man jumped in the seat next to her. He waved at the boy, who smiled and waved back.

"Glad you could make it" she said kissing him

"Me too" he said kissing her back.

The game when well, but around the end, it was 3 to 2, Kiba's team was one point ahead, and now that time was about to fully run out, they were fighting to make sure the other team wouldn't goal. It had started to rain now, and it was muddy.

"They won't be able to play in this weather" she said as she opened an umbrella.

"Sure they will, this is soccer, makes the game much more interesting when it rains. GOOD JOB KIBA!" he cheered is son on.

Now it was 2 minutes to end the game, and the other team was getting in close. Their coach changed three of the players, so now things were getting interesting.

"That bastard" he swore.

"You got that right" another father from behind him said, some other fathers were nodding in agreement.

"COMO ON KIBA! SHOW THEM THAT THEY DON'T NEED NEW PLAYERS!" some other parents started screaming also. Kiba was the star player in the team. And the other team realized that. So to get another point, they would have to block him, and block him good.

"Something's going to happen" she could just feel it. The way those children were looking her son, she didn't like it, and just as those words left her lips, the attacks started.

The crowed stared in horror.

First one boy sent the ball up in the air, Kiba and many other kids jump up. One boy uses this opportunity to kick Kiba in the ribs with his knee. When they all land, Kiba falls to the ground and hard. Before anyone could react though, Kiba stands up and starts chasing the ball, taking it away from the boy who kicked him. He sent it to his friend, but was blocked by another kid from the other team, who kicks it, but sends it the wrong way, and the ball hits Kiba square in the face, he just sneezes and keeps going.

1 minute left and the other team starts to get desperate.

They all get in a group kicking the ball forward, they would have to pass Kiba and then from there it would be easy. As the seconds passed, they tried to also pass Kiba but they couldn't the ball went in the air, and they all jumped to get it, 5 on Kiba's team and 6 on the other team. Kiba was able to hit the ball with is head, sending it somewhere else. The noise of the timer ending signified the end of the game. All boys still in the air, the other team knew they lost, and now was their moment of revenge, they pushed Kiba in the muddle, and they all fell on top of him, taking the air out of his lungs.

"KIBA!" his mother and father cried at the same time, running out of the bleachers to the field, many other parents started towards the field also. Kiba was under the other children. And since a crowed formed with the kids of the other team, they decided to beat Kiba up, kicking him in the ribs; their coach did nothing to stop him. Only the families stopped them.

Kiba was rushed to the emergency room of KH.

Authors Notes:

Since chapter1 don't really tell much, we have decided to also give you chapter 2 on the same day. So you know what type of story this is going to turn out like.

We have never done this before, but we want to do this:

_**PREVIEW ON CHAPTER#3**_

"Hi mommy! We just finished backing cookies!"

**NOCK, NOCK!**

While Ino is talking to her mother, someone nocks, and Sakura runs to go and get it. Sakura screams in terror as a man comes in and kicks her away.

Ino turned her head towards the door.

"_Honey! What's wrong?"_

"AAAAAHHHH! MOMMMY!" Sakura's scream could be heard even by the people that were not on the phone.

Intense Ne? In every chapter at the end, a preview of the next chapter will be posted. Remember, already 7 chapters of this story have been written. Not sure we should have told you, oh well, R&R! we want at least 5 reviews for this story!


	3. HEY!

Sa**v**ed

By: Cliff Hanger and Pluk-Kun

NOT A CHAPTER!

YO 20 PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ, LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. Baking Cookies

Sa**v**ed

By: a very **_pissed_** Cliff Hanger and an **_angered_** Pluki-Kun

Chapter#3

**Baking Cookies**

"Sakura, Ino, I'm going to start baking cookies and I need some help!" a red headed woman said from the window of her kitchen that looked out to the back yard.

"Yeah, Yeah!"

"Yay! Cookies"

Both little girls ran inside, taking their shoes off at the screen door. They ran towards the red headed woman.

"Alright, first things first, wash your hands"

"Yes maim!" they said in unison, and ran towards the bathroom in the hallways, and washed their hands and ran back.

"Alright, let's begin" she said with a big smile, both girls had glints in their little eyes. She looked at the time. 9:30am.

An hour later, the cookies are fully backing, and the two little girls are waiting anxiously for them to be ready.

RING, RING

"I'll get it!" Sakura ran towards the phone, Ino right behind her. "Hello? Yes, hi! Yes she's right here" Sakura passed the phone to Ino. "It's your mom"

"Hi mommy! We just finished backing cookies!"

NOCK, NOCK!

While Ino is talking to her mother mother, someone nocks, and Sakura runs to go and get it. Sakura screams in terror as a man comes in and kicks her away.

Ino turned her head towards the door.

"_Honey! What's wrong?"_

"AAAAAHHHH! MOMMMY!" Sakura's scream could be heard even by the people that were not on the phone.

The man walked towards Ino, and made her hung up.

The man raped Sakura and Ino and Sakura's mother. When the neighbors came to see what all the noise was, they were able to nock the man out with a bat, and 911 came saying that a Ms. Yamanaka had called; all three were transferred to KH.

_**PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER#4**_

"Both of you guys are such sore losers! Honestly, we thought that being you're father's sons, you would be a little more like him. Guess not!" the boy kicked the younger boy in the ribs.

"Leave him alone, his just 7!" the boy that was against the wall begged. That only earned him a kick in the stomach.

Ok that's it, BTW, we've already got 50 hits, and counting, don't you think you can leave a review? Or at least add our story on you're alert list or fave list?

We want to give special thanks to:

Lovesickfool

Who BTW, review the same thing twice, but we will leave it there.


	5. Bullies

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#5**

**Bullies**

"You weakling! Get up!" one nasty 13 year old boy was beating up a young boy, his gang of cronies behind him, holding to the wall another boy.

"Both of you guys are such sore losers! Honestly, we thought that being you're father's sons, you would be a little more like him. Guess not!" the boy kicked the younger boy in the ribs.

"Leave him alone, his just 7!" the boy that was against the wall begged. That only earned him a kick in the stomach.

"Shut up Kankurou, you really think you can defend the kid? I thought you hated him! You told us you loathed him, and here you are! Defending him!" the boy walked over to Kankurou, and looked him in the eye. "Looking at you just pisses me off"

That morning, both boys were horribly beaten to a bloody pulp. A little girl was chasing her puppy, and it leads her to the two bodies. She immediately ran towards her parents, and showed them the bodies, they called 911. And two ambulances came and took the two boys to KH.

They found out the names of both boys were Kankurou and his younger brother Gaara, both were brought in at 10:30am.

Authors Notes:

Yes very short, we know. **REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. More Evil Plotting

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#6**

**More Evil Plotting**

Somewhere in town, a terrible meeting was being held. There were only 5 men there, two of which we know off. One who is planning his revenged on KH, and also the leader of this meeting and his partner who is not really all that thrilled by bombing a hospital, but is planning to go along with it.

"You are crazy" one man said.

The room was lit with only a candle in the middle, so we can't really see any of their faces, they are all standing in a circle around the candle, close enough to see that their there, but not so close as to see their faces.

"You are right, I am crazy, crazy for revenge, nothing will stop me, and if you will not help me, I will tell the public things about you all that you do not wish for them to know. And you know that I am not bluffing" he threatened.

The other men looked at each other, they moved closer to each other, talking silently, thought for a little bite, then went back to their places around the candle.

"Very well then, we shall help you" the same man as before said.

"Is there something else?" asked the partner of the avenger.

"Yes" another man who had not spoken before said. "We can see a way for this… _incident _to help us financially" was all he said, and all he needed to say.

Both avenger and partner nodded, these men could get richer within weeks of this incident, that was the only reason they were helping the two, and also because they didn't want their secrets to be told out loud.

"At what time?" said the third man who had not spoken yet.

"Later on today" said the avenger.

"Rather soon don't you think?" said the first man.

"No. it shall be today" the avenger simply said, bowed, and walked out of the room. His partner bowed, blew the candle out, and followed his partner out through the door. They walked silently down the streets like nothing was going to happen. They were headed to one more place before going to KH.

Authors Notes:

We wrote this one just now, we thought showing the incident isn't the only thing we should be writing, we should also be writing about the two guys. They will appear in the 9th or 10th chapter. R&R


	7. Running Indoors

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#7**

**Running Indoors**

"Hinata-Chan, can you help me with these?" a woman asked her 5 year old daughter. She had grocery bags on her arm and was holding her 4 year old daughter in her other hand.

"Yes!" Hinata-Chan ran towards her mother and grabbed the grocery bags and helped her mother take them into the kitchen to put them away.

"Tonight I'm going to make your guises favorite-"

"YAY!" Hinata-Chan and her little sister Hanabi-Chan started jumping up and down, her both of their arms up in the air.

"Mailman!" they heard a man call from outside. He was doing his weekly routine at 10:20am.

"Hinata-Chan, Hanabi-Chan can you go get the mail?"

"Yes!" Hinata and Hanabi both ran towards the door, and got the mail from the nice old man, and ran back inside.

Hanabi took the mail from Hinata's hand, and the older girl started chasing her little sister one big mistake. Rule number one with children: do not let them run in the house wearing socks. But their mother didn't know, so she just smiled. Until Hinata slipped while chasing Hanabi into the kitchen, she fell forward, and her head slammed into the hard tile floor. Her mother dropped what she was holding and ran towards Hinata, Hanabi stopped running. Hinata started screaming bloody murder as her mother picked her up from behind; blood was everywhere coming out of Hinata's mouth and nose. There was nobody else in the house, so while cradling Hinata, she called Hanabi to come with them, and rushed them into the car. On full speed she raced towards Konoha Hospital (A.K.A KH)

Authors Notes:

This is the last chapter that has been written, we wrote other chapters, but because of our great stupidity, and instead of saving it onto this very computer, we saved it on our memory stick, so now guess what! We can't find that very memory stick! Once we do, we shall post the next chapters!

**R&R PLEASE GUYS WE BEG YOU! LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW**


	8. A New Avenger

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#8**

**A new Avenger**

"Why are you doing this?" a man said, he had just gotten shot in the chest, his family were all on the ground, some dead, some dying. His father and mother had just been murdered, he could hear outside the police they had surrounded his house, and still, the murderer of his family was standing before him.

"You're mother was supposed to be mine, but you're father literally stole her away from him, I told him that if I could not have her, he could not have her, as yeas have passed by, I've groan tired of your family, and of your father, you mother didn't want to come with me, so I killed her, and now all that's left of this family is you and your little brother, by the way, where is he?"

He murderer looked around, but only saw the bodies of the Uchiha family.

The 13 year old Uchiha before him, and eldest son of the only woman he ever loved, slowly stood up.

"Yeah right, as if I'm going to tell you!"

"Well then I guess I have no use for you then" he pointed his gun at the young Uchiha's forehead, and without thinking twice, pulled the trigger.

Unknown to the murderer, a 6 year old boy had seen him killing his older brother, tears were streaming down, eyes wide. His family had just been killed; the man looked both ways, and started walking in the direction of the only survivor of the Uchiha family.

The boy stood up, and quickly ran towards a closet, he didn't get to close it, but hide behind his father's cloaks. He saw the man looking both ways, and disappearing through the door that leads to the basement.

The boy leaned further back into the closet, until his back was against the wall, and brought his knees up to his chin; he hugged his legs closer, and started to cry silently into his knees.

It was two hours later when a female detective found him in the closet, he was checked, and they saw that he had no physical injuries, but emotionally he was destroyed. The boy never stopped trembling.

"What's your name?" the lady detective said with a kind voice that would get to any child. But not this one, he was traumatized, scared for life. He didn't even look at her, just kept looking at his hands, and trembling.

"Uchiha Sasuke" another detective said coming in and showing school papers with the little boys picture in front, his grades underneath it, and of course age, name, sex, blood type and everything else.

"Maybe we should take him some place safe-"

"He wants me dead" Sasuke said in a low voice, but high enough for them to hear him, they turned around, and immediately bent down to his level, Sasuke lifted his head up ever so slightly staring at the women.

"Who?" she dared asked.

"The man who murdered my family, and who shot my brother in the chest and forehead"

if there was one thing that the detectives knew, was that when they found him, they lead him in the opposite direction where laid the body of a young boy who was shot in the chest and forehead. He wouldn't know unless he saw the man kill him.

"You saw him kill you're brother?" she asked softly. Sasuke nodded his head, and looked back down at his hands, they realized that was all they would get out of him, and now they understood why he was so traumatized, it wasn't because he came home from school to find his entire family, yes, that too, but mainly because he found the man who did it, and he saw the man killing his brother, and hearing the story of how he was in love with his mother.

In the police car, Sasuke was taken to KH, so that they could take care of him until they could find any other relatives of his. Mean while a psychiatrist would to trying his best to bring sanity back to the boy.

Authors Notes:

Review


	9. When?

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#9**

**When?**

"When is it going to end?" Tsunade one of the best female doctor Konoha Hospital has had in a long time sighed as she was reading a few papers, her assistant heard her.

"When is what going to end Tsunade?" she asked concern in her voice.

Tsunade turned to her with a serious face. "I have already tended to a few children today, and more keep coming in, something bad is happening out there… I fear some idiot must have re-opened Pandora's Box" she said, looking back at the paper, and writing down a few things about the patient.

"…" her assistant said.

"I'm sorry Shizune" Tsunade said sighing, she hated when she did this to her. "I really am-"

"It's all right Tsunade, there is no need to apologize" Shizune said with a smile on her face, she handed Tsunade a cup of water to cool down.

"We work in the children section of Konoha Hospital, it is only natural that only children come here, and it is also only natural that something bad happens every day"

"Yes, but today children with horrible injuries have come in, this morning a boy who was playing soccer nearly got his life kicked out of him, two brothers were ambushed and nearly beaten to death, a girl fell face forward on the tile floor of her house, and her two front teeth fell, and she kept asking if she was going to die… Shizune, all of these children are no older than 9 years of age!" Tsunade was exhausted, yet she felt she would still be working late during the night; the sun was already going down.

"Sigh" Shizune nodded in understanding, she closed the door to the office and walked up to Tsunade, took Tsunade's check between her hands, made her look at her, and kissed her softly on the lips, Tsunade responded softly also. After a few seconds of kissing Shizune broke the kiss and smiled.

"Come on, you know I don't like it when you get like this! You get rather annoying. Now get up, we have work to do, and children to help!" she made Tsunade stand up.

"You're right!" Tsunade said, gaining back her confidence, she clenched her hands into tight fists, and raised her right arm in the air "I the great one and only Tsunade am the best!" she always said that to feel even more better, she turned to her lover, friend, and secretary. "Thanks baby"

"No problem"

They both walked out of the office, right when two frantic parents came, the mother crying holding her son close to her chest. The boy's skin was all red, burnt no doubt.

"Hurry! Place him here!" Tsunade slightly pushed the hysterical mother towards a bed, she placed her son down, and the boy was unconscious. "I need help here!" Tsunade called, and instantly 5 other doctors/nurses or whatever came to help.

They ran through a door that said 'Emergency' two male nurses didn't let the parents pass, but handed the father a paper to sign and the mother a towel to dry her tears with.

Tsunade looked down at the boy, and was a little shocked to see that his eyes were opened, and he was staring up at her.

"It hurts… a lot" he whispered.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you" Tsunade said with a sweet smile, "What is you're name?"

"N-Naruto" he whispered before his eyes rolled into his head, they started running faster, a tub was slowly placed down his throat so that they could help him breath better.

'_Don't worry Naruto, I'm going to make sure of you're recovery' _Tsunade promised in her head. And she would help any other child that needed her.

Authors Notes:

Yes, so we were debating who we should pare up with whom, when we thought, and what the hell? lets just make these to ladies in love with each other. No harm in that.


	10. The Worst Family Feud

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#10**

**The Worst Family Feud**

"Haku! You shouldn't be over there! You could get hurt!" a little girl screamed at her older friend. They were at a construction site that at the moment was closed, they had sneaked in to see what it was like. "Its getting late! Come on!"

"Stop being such a scardy cat! Haku called, he was jumping from machine to machine, suddenly he slipped and was about to fall.

"AAHH! HELP ME!"

"HAKU!" the girl immediately ran towards him.

THUD.

"HAKU!" tears were spilling out from her eyes. She ran faster, and circled the machine, not daring to go underneath it, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw his body lying there limp, she jumped down on the ground and started to cry.

"Haku, Haku! Why?"

"Kin? What's wrong, where are you?" Kin lifted her head as she heard her other older brother and his friend. "Help meeee!"" she called as tears kept coming down. Soon both boys found her, and Haku's body.

One boy with black hair ran towards the girl and hugged her. The other checked on Haku.

"Kin what happened?" the older boy asked. Kin turned around and hugged him tighter, pushing her head into his chest.

"Zaku! Haku killed himself! Dosu help him!" she cried/

They were siblings of three, Haku the oldest, then Zaku and then Kin. Dosu is Zaku's best friend, Haku's best friend is an older boy named Momichi Zabuza, Kin really liked him, and Haku was her favorite older brother. She didn't have any friends because she was such a tomboy.

"K-k-kin?" Haku's weak voice said, Kin immediately pushed her other brother away,

"Wow! Hey"

"Haku! Haku!" she called.

"C-come… here" she leaned in closer.

"C-closer" her head was now on tope of his head.

Dosu rolled his eyes, already knowing when…

"BOO!" Haku suddenly jumped up, grabbing Kin by both arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kin screamed bloody murder.

In another area, but very close to the construction area.

"What was that?" a boy with short black hair said, turning his head towards the sound of the scream after little thought he realized "That was Kin's scream" after knowing the girl since she was born, he had unconsciously memorized her screaming, since it was something that she did a lot.

He started running towards the scream. _'The construction area? Why was Kin there?' _

Kin started crying because she realized she had been tricked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Haku repeatedly said, hugging the little girl. Zaku glared at him, he hated his older brother with a passion. He was the one everyone liked, including Kin… no… especially Kin.

Kin adored Haku, and that pissed Zaku to no end.

"What the fucking hell was that for?" Zaku screamed at Haku standing up, Haku's carefree face turned into a serious one.

"Don't cuss in front of Kin!"

"I don't care! One of these days, you really will get yourself killed and I can't wait!" he screamed, Dosu's eyes went wide, wow, and he was actually fighting his perfect older brother. Kin's eyes were wide with fear; she had never seen Zaku so mad. And it was starting to scare her.

Haku let go of Kin and stood up, he walked over towards Zaku, glared him down, and right when his best friend Zabuza turned to corner and found them, and he slapped Zaku hard on the face, making him fall.

"Cussing and wishing for my death wont get you anywhere little brother, learn your place before you speak ill again" he turned around and was about to pic Kin up when suddenly, somebody crashed into him hard, knocking him hard towards the machine.

"I don't care anymore!" Zaku said has he started punching his brother.

Dosu and Zabuza immediately got into action and tried to separate both boys.

But Haku was finally fed up with Zaku's attitude and was planning on putting him in his place.

Kin hid behind the wheels of the giant machine Haku faked a fall from a few minutes ago. Both boys kept on fighting, Zabuza and Dosu trying their hardest to stop the brothers, when suddenly, the machine Kin was hiding under started to move, on its own!

Kin saw that it was off, but when Zaku pushed Haku into the machine, he had also pushed three blocks of wood that was there to make sure the machine didn't start to roll away, and that was exactly what was happening.

She started calling out to the boys that were in its way, but they didn't hear, until it was too late. The machine crashed into vast of toxic waist, it started rolling towards the boys, and two of the vast of toxic waste lid broke off to reveal green liquid. The four boys turned around and saw the toxic waste there, they each jumped away, but Dosu didn't get lucky and tripped before he could jump.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, tears were coming to his eyes it felt like aside, and it all fell over his body.

"DOSU" all three boys screamed at the same time, Kin's eyes were wide with fear, as smoke started to show around Dosu's body.

"Dosu!" Zaku screamed as the machine kept moving forward, and he ran towards Zakus' body so that the machine wouldn't run him over, the toxic waste burned his hands, but he was able to push his friend away from where the wheels were passing. Dosu wasn't moving, Zaku looked at his hands, and they were all red.

Zabuza and Haku ran towards the two, Haku stood next to Zaku and grabbed his younger brother's hands.

"Zabuza, call an ambulance!" Haku said, the other boy nodded and he ran away calling frantically for help, he shouldn't have left…

Kin ran towards her brothers, and Dosu, while running she almost lost her footing, but didn't, she keep running and finally she got to them. They didn't realize as giant trash cans started rolling fast and full towards them. Kin had tripped on the string that kept them in place, but her crashing into them broke the strings.

"Haku, Zaku, and Dosu!" she said. "Where's Zabu-

The ground started shacking, the two older siblings looked behind their little sister who turned around, they eyes widened.

The trashcans slammed right into Kin's back, she flew forward, crashing into Haku, the other cans crashed into Zaku, and rolled over Dosu. Haku went flying and crashed into a lifted floor. He looked down and saw a metal pole that was very close to his heart, blood started coming out of his mouth. Zaku flew towards machinery, crashing into them, he accidentally turned them on, one of them being a wood cutter, it sliced right through his skin and bond, cutting off his right hand 3 inches above his wrist, and he screamed bloody murder. Kin's body was sent hurtled towards a wall also; all of the other trash cans went in her direction, smashing into her.

They were all knocked out unconscious. Zabuza came back with the Police and Ambulances, it took police dogs to find Kin's body, and then she was rushed to KH after her brothers. Haku died on the spot after he heard that they found Kin. Zaku and Dosu were rushed to KH.

Their parents mourned Haku's death, they took care of Kin, but ignored Zaku completely, and they ignored their second child, who said he didn't give a shit after he regained consciousness, and was placed in the same room as his best friend Dosu, who is in critical conditions.

Authors Notes:

Once we finish this story we shall re-read this story, and fix any and every error. Hope you guys enjoy, **REVIEW!**


	11. The 3 Amigos

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#11**

**The 3 Amigos.**

"Lee, will you help me buy a present for my cousin?" a little Neji asked his best friend and neighbor Rock Lee.

"What happened to her?" Lee asked

"She was running in the house, and she fell flat on her face, she broke her two front teeth, and was bleeding a lot, her mom took her to the Hospital yesterday, and uncle called saying that she was in a lot of pain. And dad thought it would be nice-"

"If you could buy her a present to help her feel better?" Lee asked finished, he closed the door to his house. "Sure no problem!" he said standing up straight, and saluting like a soldier. "Oh… by the way, witch cousin?"

"Hinata, you met her" Neji said turning around the head to the market place, Lee thought for a bite, then a light bulb turned on over his head.

"Yes I remember her!" he said running after Neji.

They walked to the market place, looking from store to store for a suitable present for a little girl. But since Neji was a boy, and since Lee was also a boy, they didn't know what to get a girl.

"But I don't know what to get her!" Neji said looking around the small shop of toys. "I only met her when she was born, I don't know what she likes or dislikes!" Neji was panicking now.

"She's three years old, and she's a she" Lee said rubbing his chin in a thinking form.

A light bulb turned on over Neji's and Lee's head.

"TENTEN!" they both said the name of the only girl that they could stand, and that could stand them.

They ran back the way they came, but stayed in the market place. Tenten lived over her parents and grandparents Chinese store, and that wasn't to far away. When they finally found Tenten's residence, they saw her grandmother on the balcony giving water to the flowers. Neji and Lee really liked her, every time they came; she would always give them her home made cookies. When they first met her, she told them that they could call her grandma.

"Grandma!" Lee called jumping up and down

"Grandma, Grandma!" Neji called next to Lee, also jumping up and down and waving his arms side ways. The old lady turned around and looked at them with a small smile. She walked closer to the balcony edge.

"Well hello there you two, how my I help you?" she asked in her kind and soft voice.

"We're looking for Tenten, is she home?" Neji asked, placing his hands on both sides of his mouth to make sure she could hear them.

"Tenten? No she's not home at the moment, but you will find her in the fish market with her father and grandfather" she said, she turned around. Lee and Neji bowed and were just about to run off to the fish market when Grandma called them.

"Wait, you almost forgot something!" she called out to them, they turned around, and saw that she throe a small white box at them, Neji caught it expertly, and when they opened it, the fresh sent of freshly made cookies hit their nostrils.

For these two, it was like a drug, they eye balls widened, they shivered, but kept on sniffing, and Neji closed the lid, and smiled a big grin at Grandma.

"Thanks!" and they both ran off waving, the old lady waved back and chuckled. God, she loved those two.

As they ran, Neji was ahead, the only reason Lee wasn't running beside him, and behind him, was because the smell of the cookies smashed right into his face if he ran behind Neji, he had a demented look on his face.

They were at the fish market, and they ran around all of the people, and knew exactly where to find Tenten. Her grandfather was a fisherman, and so he had a butt. A very big butt, and Neji and Lee loved it when they were invited to go fishing on Tenten's grandfather's butt.

Since they were only 4 years old, some old idiot told them that the proper name for a BOAT was BUTT. Their parents thinking its just plain adorable, decided not to tell them what they were really saying.

On dock 10 (hehe) they found a Chinese looking butt, and saw Tenten sowing some nets together. The girl with brown hair tied in two buns on the top of her head, wearing a small pink Chinese shirt and a dark turquoise skirt that went above her knees, was none other than their precious Tenten. Even though the two boys would never admit to calling her 'precious'

"Tenten!" Neji called, running towards her.

"Ten-Chan!" Lee always called her that to get her attention.

The said girl looked up, and smiled when she saw her two best friends. She pushed aside the fishnets and ran towards the side of the butt, and jumped from the butt to the wooden floors of the dock, Neji and Lee were next to her in 1 minute flat.

"Wassap?" she asked.

"Listen, I need you're help!" Neji said, he saw her grandfather and father come out from the inside of the butt, and smiled and waved at the two boys, who waved back, they walked over to them.

"Hello you two, how are you?" Tenten's father asked, she was his spitting image, only SD (Super Deform) and in girl form.

"Well, well, what do we have here? the three amigos unite once again" Tenten's grandfather said. Ever since they became friends in pre-school, they were always together, always, so Tenten's grandfather went on calling them the three amigos. Now at school that's what they are called. Neji, Lee and Tenten really liked being called that, even thou they didn't really know why.

"Well you see, my cousin, Hinata, had an accident yesterday, and her two front teeth fell out, and there was blood everywhere because she had been running in the house, and now she's in the hospital and dad thought it would be nice if I could get her a present so that she feels better with a new friend. But since Lee and I are guys, we have no idea what a girl would want, and so we wanted to know-"

"If Ten-Chan could help us get a present of Hina-Chan so that she can feel better, and Neji wont have to feel like a complete idiot for getting her something stupid! And neji and I realized that only a girl would know what to give another girl, and since Neji is terrified to ask any other girl, and we realized that Tenten is in fact, a girl, we decided to come here and see if she could help us!" Lee finished. Both boys were panting now. The three Chinese stared at the two boys with wide eyes.

"I didn't understand half of what they said" Tenten's grandfather said turning to his son and pointing at both Neji and Lee, he turned around and walked away. Her father chuckled. Then everything that Lee said hit Neji, he turned around and glared at Lee, who didn't even seem to notice.

"Daddy can I go?" Tenten asked, wanting to help out her two hopeless friends.

"Sure, be careful" he said, Tenten hugged his leg, and ran off with Neji and Lee. They found themselves back in the market place, looking from store to store.

"Here we go!" Tenten ran to a store, when Neji and Lee turned around to look upone the store their friend found, both boys screamed and covered their eyes.

"My eyes! It burns!" Neji screamed, falling to the ground, many people stopped to look at this show.

"I think I'm color blind now! Why Tenten? Why? I thought you loooooooved meeeee!" lee screamed, acting as if he was melting.

Tenten turned around, and put her hands on her hips.

"Stop it you two, you're causing a ruckus!" she said referring to the people who were watching with amused expressions, some people took pictures of the two boys playing dead… in front of a small shop… covered in only Pink, more commonly known as a Hello Kitty store.

"How can you stand the color? I though you were a tomboy!" Neji asked, in a weak voice.

Tenten crossed her arms and puffed her checks. "I can stand this color because when I was born my parents turned my room into that color, and that color was all they put on me! And I AM a tomboy!"

"Shyeah… nice skirt" Lee muttered under his breath, Tenten heard him and glared, she walked up to them, kicked Lee in the stomach (Ow) and started checking Neji's pockets.

"It's on the right side" Neji muttered, face plastered to the ground. Tenten walked to his right side (she was on his left) and dug her hands into his pant pocket, pulling out some yen. She stood up and walked into the Hello Kitty shop.

20 minutes later (both boys still in the ground)

Tenten came out with a hot pink bag, tied it to her wrist, and started pulling both boys by the leg.

"Owowowowowowowow!" Neji and Lee both cried.

"Tenten let go!" Neji screamed frustrated, Tenten just dropped their legs, they didn't expect that, and their legs slammed into the ground. Tears threatened to come out of their eyes.

"That hurt" Lee muttered rubbing his eyes.

Before a fight could start Tenten thru the hot pink bag and Neji's face. But when Neji realized it, he fainted.

Authors Notes:

YES WE HAVE FOUND OUR MEMORY STICK! This chapter is rather long! But that's why it's in the NejiTen section of we get 5 more reviews we shall continue this chapter. 

**P.S. Guys please check out our PROFILE!**


	12. Always Look Both Ways Before Crossing

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#12 _Rated 'R' for Language_**

**Always look both ways before crossing the Road.**

"Neji stop being an idiot!" Tenten screeched, shaking Neji back and forth by the collar, Neji didn't respond.

"Tenten! I think Neji is knocked out for really this time!" Lee said. Tenten stopped and said a small 'oops' and dropped Neji, he fell pretty hard. That brought him back and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"That hurt Tenten" Neji said not even looking at her.

"Well that's what you get for being an idiot" she said standing up.

"Well what about Lee?" Neji asked pointing at Lee.

"Don't drag me into you're fights! Tenten already punished me when she kicked me in the ribs!" Lee said jumping back away from his 'best friends'

"Whatever, I'm not helping with this anymore!" There was no way in hell people were going to see Hyuga Neji carry a hot pink bag in his hands, he was sure it would burn, and Tenten wasn't going to help. Neji grumbled. Sat up, and walked over to a small shop, he came out 10 seconds later with another bag. He handed Lee a stick.

With serious faces, both boys turned to the pink bag on the ground, Neji opened the bag, and Lee was ready to quickly put the stick between the holes on the top of the bag to make it easier to grab, and that's just what he did, he lifted it up, the pink color was starting to make their eyes water, and quickly, Lee dumped the pink bag into the bag in Neji's outstretched hands. Neji quickly tied it, and both boys fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Tenten looked at them with a 'wtf' look on.

"Oh Kami-Sama, why me?" She asked looking up.

"What did you get anyways Tenten?" Lee asked as the three amigos started walking to nowhere in particular.

"I Japanese princess dressed Hello Kitty, with some accessories" She said simply, not even bothering to turn her head to look at them.

Both boys nodded their heads as if they understood.

If the two boys were acting back there, or if it was true that they eyes were burning, we shall never know.

The three walked in silence, until they came to the end of the market place. The market place was really a very outstretched and wide alleyway that leads to the sea, but it was also connected to the main area of the city, were all of the buildings, roads and mega stores were at.

The three amigos looked at the wide road, five lanes for both ways, and a light further ahead. This was the most dangerous area, not that many people crossed, because on the other side, there was a blind spot, and the people turning around that corner would not be able to see if someone was crossing.

Then suddenly, Neji saw both of his parents on the other side.

"Hey, that's mom and dad!" Neji said pointing. Both Lee and Tenten looked.

"Let's go and show them what we got Hina-Chan!" Tenten said smiling and crossing the road because there were no cars coming, she didn't even bother to look both ways, Neji and Lee freaked out, and followed Tenten, and they forgot to look both ways also.

"We interrupt this program to give a shout out to everyone in the main area of the city" a news reporter said, a small box appeared next to his head with an animated picture of a car being chased by three police cars.

"Everyone around the area of the main city area should retreat as fast as they can into their homes and way from the streets. At this very moment a hot pursuit is raging on! We currently do not know if the driver is drunk, but he refused to slow down, he already has 4 police cars chasing him. So we repeat, evacuate the area immediately!"

"The car will be coming throe here any moment, hurry up and put the down the spiked chains!" the chief of police ordered other police men. Quickly, a long chain was outstretched from one side of the 4 lane street to the other side. This small 4 lane road intersected with the big 5 lane on both side street. The police were so engrossed in finishing this that they failed to notice the three children crossing the street.

(CH&P-Kun: If this confuses you guys, email us, and we shall send you guys a drawn picture of what this main city area looks like)

"Umm… weird, there are no cars coming…" Tenten said as they reached the middle part of the road. But before Tenten could keep going, Neji caught up, and roughly grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her back to the middle part.

"What were you thinking Tenten? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Neji was hysterical now.

"Neji you have GOT to calm down! Nothing happened!"

"And what IF something DID happen? You can't do this Tenten! You could die!" Neji had both of his hands on Tenten's shoulders. Tenten then realized that Neji had been worried. And now felt mad at herself for making her best friend worry like this. She looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Neji" she said, Neji couldn't stay made.

Lee was looking both ways, now he was unnerved, no cars were coming, and the people were running away.

"Hey guys, maybe we should go now" Lee said. Lee felt much panicked, what was going on? He turned looking both ways, no cars, and people hiding or running away into stores. Lee looked forward, and saw both of Neji's parents also running away.

Tenten slowly turned around, and saw what Lee was talking about, Neji still had his hands on Tenten's shoulders, and unconsciously Neji brought Tenten closer to him. Tenten was looking both ways, no cars, and people running away…

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

The three amigos turned they heads at the same time to their right, they could hear people screaming. Then they heard the sound of four tires exploding, but since the car was going so fast that it kept on moving, the driver turned the wheels so that it would turn right… right were the three kids were.

"Let's cross the road now, and get to my parents!" Neji said, he didn't even wait for a response, he grabbed Tenten's hand and started running, Lee started running as well.

Lee was to Neji's left, Neji was in the middle, and Tenten was on Neji's right. And once they were in the middle of the road, they heard people screaming out to them. And then… the car turned the corner.

"Oh shit!" the driver said as he saw the three kids. His eyes were wide, and when Neji, Lee and Tenten saw them, their eyes widened.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

Tenten: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Neji: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Lee: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Bystanders: "THE CHILDREN!"

Neji's Mother "NEJI!"

Neji's Father: "NEJI! LEE! TENTEN!"

And in one swift movement, the car flips over… ramming straight into Tenten… she softened the blow only slightly for both Neji and Lee, but they were also hit very hard…

Neji's Mother: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the woman started to run towards the street, her husband right next to her, many people tried to stop them, but Hizashi would just push or punch them away.

Everybody who was there saw the three bodies fly and slam into the ground. The car flipped and jumped over them, not squishing them like red paint on the floor.

Tenten's body flew towards the ground near sewage, her body slowly rolled down hill, and PLOP! Tenten's body fell in a black hole… more commonly known as a man whole. The people, who saw her, immediately ran towards the man whole, there were already fire men running towards their aid.

Neji's body flew, and he smashed into a light pole, he was on his side, then slowly he rolled onto his stomach, blood coming out of everywhere… his nose, ears, eyes, mouth… his entire body was broken, and he knew if he moved, he would die. Yes, he was conscious… and it hurt.

Lee fell, and started rolling, until he landed on his back, just like Neji, Lee was also bleeding everywhere, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was also conscious, he looked up into the light blue sky at the clouds, and he felt rain drops fall on his face… where the heavens crying for him?_ Tenten…_

Tenten realized that she had fallen into sewage; the water wasn't that high, she was on her back; looking at the only thing she could see… the opening of the man hole. She could see the blue sky, the clouds, she felt water falling softly on her face, and she started to cry. Why did this happen to them? What had they done?

As people came closer, as medics came to their aid, as both parents ran towards their nearly dead son, the rain pored down, crying for this tragedy… for the tragedy's that had been happening all day.

Three ambulances were there immediately, it was hard, but they had been able to, after 13 minutes of torture, pick both boys up and place them on the movable beds. The firefighters were trying to find a way to take Tenten out. The only way to take her out and not kill her was to wait for a small ambulance car to come to the sewage through an opening.

The only thing the firefighters could do now was make sure the little girl didn't fall asleep.

Authors Notes:

Well what do you guys think?

**Next chapter!**

We will be seeing how Kiba is, maybe we might even add Ino and Sakura… really you guys tell us, who do you want us to make come out in the next chap. 

And no, it cannot be all of them, only about 2 or 3.

**YOU VOTE AND TELL US WHAT YOU WANT!**


	13. Waking Up and Making Friends

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliffy Hanger and Plukia-Kun**

**Chapter#13**

**Waking Up and Making Friends**

"There's no need to worry Mrs. Inuzuka, you're son will be better in a matter of days, all he needs right now is rest" the doctor said to a very depressed soccer mother.

"Thank you Doctor" she said. The doctor dud walked away, she sat down on one of the waiting room seats.

RING, RING

"Hello?" Mrs. Inuzuka said as she answered her cell phone.

"_How's Kiba doing?" _asked the person on the other side

"His doing okay, the doctor says that all he needs right now is rest" she answered.

"_I'll be there in 25 minutes" he said "have you eaten anything?"_

"No, I haven't" being so worried about her son, she had completely forgotten about food.

"_I'll get you something on my way there then, see you in a few" _

"Okay" she hung up the phone. She decided to walk around, not being able to stand being seated anymore.

"**I tell you, the apocalypse is coming!"**

She turned her head to the TV were some news reporters were interviewing a man; she curiously walked closer to see what he was talking about.

Reporter: **"Do you really think that the cause of all of these terrible accidents is that the apocalypse is coming?"**

Man: **"Yes I do! Its not every day that bad things happen and what's worse, terrible things in just two days! I don't think it can get any worse! And if it does, it's the end of the world I tell you! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!"**

Mrs. Inuzuka turned her head to another woman that was also looking at the screen.

"What are they talking about? What accidents?"

The lady turned to her, her eyes were red, and so was her nose, she sniffed a little, looked down. She was a mess, it was obvious that she had been crying, and for some time. Her short black hair was stuck to her face because of the sweat. She walked passed the distraught mother, and sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

"Terrible things have been happening to children" she turned her head to the TV "That man was here an hour ago, seeing how many children came in today and why they were there" she looked back down at the floor "There were some children playing at a construction site… one boy was disfigured by acid, another boy died with a metal pole in his heart, one boy is now in a coma, and so is a little girl…" a tear came down her face "because my husband and I weren't paying attention, our son fell in boiling ramen…" she covered her face as more tears and sobs came.

"Oh" Mrs. Inuzuka quickly walked towards the other distraught mother, sat next to her, and hugged her. If there was any other person in that room that understood this woman, it was her, they were both there for the same reason… something terrible happened to their sons.

"A man walked into a house, and rapped two innocent little girls, and one of the little girls mother" she continued "I think the end of the world… really is coming…" she finished.

"Where… where am I?" a boy in a hospital bed asked, he wasn't sure if there was anybody there, it just came out really.

"You're in Konoha Hospital" a kind soft voice answered. "How are you feeling Kiba?"

Kiba blinked many times, the room was so white, and it was hard to see. He realized that the voice came from his left, so he turned his head, it hurt a little, but he managed. He saw a beautiful woman with blond hair staring at him, he slightly found himself blushing, and she smiled at that.

"Who… who're you?" he asked timidly.

"I'm you're doctor, Tsunade" she said simply and started to read something on her clipboard.

Kiba turned his head back towards the sealing, when he heard a weird noise coming from his right, he turned his head in that very direction, to see another bed, with a boy completely covered in white cloths, and you could barely see his opened eyes.

Tsunade walked around Kiba's bed to get to the boys bed.

"How are you feeling Shino?" she asked in her kind voice, she was now standing right next to this Shino kid, and had her hand on his, well that's what Kiba presumes.

Shino mumbled something inaudible; Tsunade moved her ear closer to Shino's mouth to try to understand what he said, after a few moments she understood.

"His name is Inuzuka Kiba, he'll be you're new roommate" she turned her head to Kiba and smiled.

"Kiba, this is Aburame Shino, he was attacked by a swarm of Bee's, and you two will be roommates obviously" Tsunade said smiling at the two boys. Shino turned his head to look at Kiba; both boys made eye contact, and sort of greeted each other.

"I have to pee" Kiba said out of nowhere.

Tsunade now had a look of complete loss, she had no idea what to do, and she held her finger up, making a wait a moment, face, and ran out the door. She came a minute later with another girl.

"Hello my name is Shizune, I'll have to take you to another bathroom, I'm afraid this one does not work because it is still new" she walked over towards Kiba with a wheel-chair.

**25 painful minutes later**

"All right, off to the bathroom" Tsunade said standing in the doorway of the boy's room as Shizune pushed the wheel-chair with Kiba in it.

They had to go in the elevator, down two floors, down some halls, and into a colorful room with many tables, plasma TV's, game boards everywhere, sofas, a window that went all around the room, outside was a beautiful green garden with many sakura tree's. They walked in, there were a few kids, but Shizune didn't stop, and kept on walking down some halls and them where about to go into a room.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet" Shizune said softly, Kiba nodded his head, and they walked in.

It was a hospital room, just like Kiba's, the bed closest to the door was empty, but the one closest to the window looking out thru the garden had a little blond girl in it, she was drawing something and looked up when the door opened.

"Hello Ino. How are you feeling?" Shizune asked as she pushed Kiba further in, the little girl made a weird face.

"Fine" she said, it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry if were interrupting, my little friend as to go to the bathroom, and the one in his room isn't working, and you're bathroom has what he needs"

"Its okay, I don't mind" she said very softly.

Shizune pushed the chair further in, now Kiba was at the right bottom corner of the bed, the bathroom door closed. Shizune walked over to it, opened it and frowned.

"Kiba hon, can you hold it for just a second?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's something in here that needs to be put so that it will be easier for you to do your business" she said in a serous tone, not realizing that she was embarrassing the boy. The little girl was watching with interest.

Shizune left to go get some things.

Silence.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked softly

"Oh! Er… um…" his face was red "I-I have t-t-to pee…" how embarrassing, Ino smiled.

"No, I didn't mean that… I mean why are you here… in this hospital?" she looked down at her hands.

"I don't know" he scratched his head "The medics just brought me here while I was unconscious, I don't think I'm aloud to choose what hospital I want to be in" he said, Ino anime sweat dropped.

"You're a little thick headed aren't you" it was more of a statement then a question, Kiba was insulted, his head went high, and he crossed his arms.

"Am not!"

"Are too, you didn't understand my question" she said, her head also held up high, and also with her arms crossed over.

"No I didn't, you asked why I was in this hospital" silence Kiba then realized what she meant. His face became all red with more embarrassment. He slapped his head, and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"At the end of my soccer game, some kids jumped on me so I couldn't score, sadly they were bigger, fatter and heavier, so I was slammed into the ground, I lost my breath and a doctor said I almost got my ribs moved around" he answered as if he were talking about the weather.

Ino's eyes widened.

"It must have hurt…" she looked out through the window.

"Yeah it did, you can't possibly imagine how horrible it is to have about 5 other sweaty smelly boys fall on you" Kiba kept on talking "I won't be able to run for some time, Tsunade says that I need to keep on resting until I'm folly healed. When I fell, I sprang all of my muscle joints, but from what I was told, they didn't spring hard enough to break, they said I got lucky…"

Ino started crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kiba asked concerned, he put his hand on the bed, but he couldn't reach her. She kept crying. Her hands in small fists trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes, she cried harder. Kiba was now panicking. He looked from left to right, for something; he found a box of tissue and thru it at her, she didn't seem to notice the box, and kept on crying, Kiba was no frantic. He looked down at his feet.

If only… if only he could walk. His feet had been smashed into the ground so hard, that they were momentarily paralyzed. But he would be able to walk again. Kiba put on a determined look. He put both hands on the arm rest, and pushed himself up, and then he went back down into the chair. He thought, how can he get to her?

He started pulling on the bed sheets to move his wheel chair he started moving forward, closer to the head of the bed, were Ino was. Once he got there, he was still to far away to help the girl in need.

He grabbed onto a pole on the side of the bed with his left hand, and with his right, held tightly onto the blanket sheet, and started pulling himself up.

Shizune walked in, and saw the scene; she wanted to see what would happen next, so she stayed hidden.

Kiba was breathing heavily, he pushed himself further onto the bed, until finally he was on it, on his stomach, now with both hands he started walking or more like dragging himself towards her, only for like 4 seconds, he sat up, and grabbed Ino's short pony-tail, pulled her towards him, and hugged her. If she was going to scream and yell for pulling her pony-tail, she decided to dismiss it, and cried into his shirt.

"Why are grown ups so mean?"

"What do you mean?"

Ino looked at her hands, and started rubbing them against the blanket, as if trying to clean her hands of dirt. "I see dirt in my hands, but I can't make it go away, no matter how much I clean…"

"Did you use soap?" Kiba asked

"Yes… but the dirt won't go away…. I don't think it's ever going to go away… but I want it to, I don't like it" Ino said as more tears came down.

"I don't get what you're saying" Kiba frowned. How could he help her?

"A man hurt my best friend and her mommy… he touched us, he did things to me, he said dirty things to me, and he made me do dirty things to him…" she cried harder "After that, the dirt didn't leave me!" she was now crying hysterically.

Kiba's eyes widened… this little girl, had been rapped. Kiba looked out the window, and saw his reflection, and that of the little girl.

'_There will always come a time in a persons life, and they face having to help someone in a bad experience, if that person every starts telling you about what happened to them, to ask about it, lighten up the mood, make that person smile… that's the best way you can help a person in need. Never forget that Kiba'_

'_Why are you telling me this Grandpa?' a younger Kiba asked _

'_Because today I saw a person, who didn't want to help another person in need, and I don't want you to be that way'_

'_I won't grandpa, I promise!'_

That had been the last conversation he had had with his grandfather before he died, and he never forgot it.

'_Looks like now it's my turn to help someone in need' _Kiba was now more than ever determined to help Ino.

"It's okay, super Kiba-Kun is here" he said softly, and mentally slapped himself for the stupid name, but smiled when it seemed to work. Ino laughed at the name, but tears kept coming out.

"Super Kiba-Kun?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, super doper Kiba-Kun" he grinned, she giggled and smiled

"You have a pretty smile" Kiba said looking down at her, Ino blushed and buried her face into his chest, making him go red.

"You're nice, I like you" Ino said, it was slightly muffled, but Kiba was able to tell what she said.

"I know, I like me too" he said, proud evident in his voice.

Ino giggled "And weird. Thank you super doper Kiba-Kun" she kissed him on the check, but she didn't blush this time… of course Kiba did.

"Awww! Shizune you were right! This is adorable!" Tsunade exclaimed as she hugged Shizune closer, both ladies with smiles on. Now both children blushed.

"Right, the bathroom" Shizune stomped over to the bathroom, and CLINK CLANK CLONK! She came out. "All ready for you Kiba" she moved his wheel chair away from the bed. Kiba let go of Ino and Ino leaned back into her large pillow, with a smile. Shizune picked Kiba up, walked over to the bathroom, and sat him down on the toilet, and closed the door.

"I'm right here if you need anything"

"Okay"

**A few minutes later**

The toilet flushed, and Kiba opened the door, still seated on the toilet, pants up, and a satisfied face. Shizune picked him up and walked out of the bathroom, and put him on the wheel chair.

"I'm sorry to have to cut your guises time short, but you're mother and father are crazy to see you" Tsunade said to Kiba, Kiba nodded and smiled at Ino.

"I'll come back, I promise, and then maybe we can go to the garden"

Ino looked out, and her smile grew wider, she turned her head to Kiba and nodded. "Hurry up and visit me"

"I will"

They waved at each other and Shizune walked out pushing Kiba's wheel chair. Tsunade closed the door and walked towards Ino with a smile.

"Kiba's kind of cute isn't he?"

Ino blushed again, and quickly hid her face under her pillow, she heard Tsunade laugh evilly. And right then and there, Ino knew that this woman was the devil itself, but she wasn't afraid, Super Doper Kiba-Kun would protect her.

**Authors Notes**

Was this fluff? Sorry it took us so long to update, so we decided to make it nice and long, hope it was to your liking, review!

P.S. who would you guys like us to write about next?


	14. EvErYbOdY hAteS AuThOrS NoTeS

Sa**v**ed

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#14**

**Authors Notes:**

**We are in a bite of a prickle here; who do you guys want us to write about next? What do you want to read next?**

**R&R**


	15. not the 15th chap

Hey guys!! How have you all been doing recently?!?!?! WE R SO SORRY that we have not updating anything... and franckly we have bad news for all our fans... Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun have lost COMPLETE interesting in writing stories, especially Naruto ones! which really sucks!!

We'll be honest with you guys.

When we began to write, we didn't have a social life, an so about a few months ago, we were forced to go to a hang out place, and we'v met loads of people! One of us is even dating now!!!! And we have social activities that is completely taking our minds off of Naruto... even though one of the activities is an acon (Anime Convention) which is ironic.

But we trully are sorry!!!!!!! AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

We won't delete any stories, in fact we are thinking of, (MAYBE) giving them to other authors who are willing to finish them for us! All you have to do is send us an email: an tell us if you are willing to finish one of our stories.

We really are sorry, and we are not sure if that spark to write Naruto stories will come back, because it sure didn't come back to us when we were another author and writing about Rurouni Kenshin.

SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
